Mommy and Son Date Night
by changingdestiny40
Summary: After a long day as Chancellor, Padme comes home to find that a surprising evening has been prepared for her. But the surprise is even bigger when she finds out who's actually responsible for it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone how are you ? This story will be my first fan fic . It's inspired by the fan fic entitled "Blind Date" by Jedi Jesi Jiin. Please check it out someday. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my new story and please be nice with your reviews. This is my first time after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Star Wars". It's the property of Disney, George Lucas, and Lucasfilms. If I did own it, Anakin wouldn't become Vader, Padme wouldn't die, Luke and Leia would be reared by their parents on Naboo, Ashoka wouldn't leave the Jedi Order, and the Jedi Order would allow love and attachments. But I don't. Just playing in their sandbox.**

 **Chapter One**

After having spent another long, stressful day at her office, Chancellor Padme Naberrie Skywalker of the Galactic Republic was heading to her home at 500 Republica, the home she shared with her husband Anakin and their 11 year old twins, Luke and Leia. Anakin was currently with Obi-Wan on Corellia conducting diplomatic negotiations while Leia was visiting her aunt and cousins on Naboo. Luke was at home.

Ever since becoming Chancellor of the Galactic Republic 11 years ago, Padme's life was constantly busy and she hardly ever had time for herself. There were times when she wished she could just get away from it all, but Padme knew that her duty to the Republic was more important. That didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy a long moment of fun and relaxation if the opportunity ever arose. All of these thoughts passed through Padme's mind as she got closer to her home, and she decided then and there that after coming home and eating dinner with her son, she was going to curl up in bed and read her favorite holo novel.

When Padme finally arrived home to her apartment at 500 Republica, she found her handmaidens Sabe and Dorme waiting outside the door. The handmaidens were wearing conspiratorial smiles and holding a blindfold.

"Welcome home M'lady", Dorme said smiling as she stepped forward to greet her mistress, "you've arrived just in time."

Needless to say, Padme was both curious as to why her handmaidens were standing outside the door instead of waiting inside like they usually did, and was puzzled as to what they meant about her arriving in time. And what was with the strange smiles and blindfold the handmaidens were sporting ? Before Padme could inquire as to what the heck was going on and why her handmaidens were acting the way they were, Sabe spoke up next.

"It has recently been brought to our attention that you've been working very hard in your job as Chancellor and haven't had a chance to enjoy yourself due to your busy schedule, so we have decided to put together a special evening which we're sure you'll enjoy."

Sabe then moved so that she stood directly in front of Padme and held out the blindfold.

"Since what we have planned for you is a surprise, you'll have to wear this around your eyes until the moments we tell you to remove it."

At this point, Padme was really confused and trying to figure out what was happening. She had come home with the intention of having a quit, relaxing night with her son, yet here were her two handmaidens standing in front of her and telling her about a surprise they'd arranged. A sudden thought then struck her mind.

"Is Anakin responsible for whatever you two have planned, and where is Luke?"

Padme knew that Anakin should still be on Corellia with Obi-Wan, but maybe their mission had been concluded earlier than anticipated and Anakin decided to come home early and surprise her.

"Don't worry M'lady", Sabe answered her mistress, "all of your questions will be answered shortly. For now, please allow Dorme and myself to place this blindfold around your eyes and escort you to your bedroom. That is where the first aspect of your surprise is located. I promise you that this will all be worth your while."

It was at this moment that Padme realized she wouldn't be receiving any answers to her questions until she went along with whatever her handmaidens were up to. So with a shrug and a nod of accent on Padme's part, Sabe lifted up the blindfold and wrapped it around Padme's eyes. Afterwards, she and Dorme placed their hands on her arms and escorted her to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Star Wars"**

 **Chapter Two**

After having led Padme into her bedroom, her handmaidens removed the blindfold and told her that her first surprise lay on the bed. They then left the room after telling her that they'd return for her in 15 minutes in order to lead her to her next surprise. Once the handmaidens were gone, Padme turned towards her bed to see what her first surprise was, and her eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful gown lying on the bed. The gown was a sleeveless Nabooian silk gown, and it was colored purple with a spaghetti strap. Next to the gown lay a shining silver necklace. As Padme gazed upon the gown and necklace, she was certain that Anakin was behind all of this. His mission on Corellia with Obi-Wan must be over now and held decided to prepare a special date for Padme and himself.

Believing that she'd solved the mystery and deciding she had nothing to lose, Padme changed her clothes and put on the beautiful gown. Afterwards, she picked up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Finally, "admen added a touch of makeup, including lipstick, to her face and curled her hair into ringlets. Satisfied by her appearance, Padme checked the time and saw that exactly 15 minutes had passed. At that moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Opening it up, Padme saw that it was Dorme and Sabe on the other side.

"You look absolutely beautiful M'lady."

"Sabe's right, you do look stunning. Especially in that gown."

"Why thank you", Padme replied in appreciation to her two smiling handmaidens and friends. "And this lovely gown the two of you gave to me is a wonderful first surprise."

"It was our pleasure", Dorme replied, after which she held up the blindfold once more. "Are you ready for your second surprise?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be", Padme responded, allowing Dorme to wrap the blindfold around her eyes once more. Afterwards, Dorme and Sabe escorted her from her bedroom to the dining room.

Once they arrived in the dining room, Sabe and Dorme removed the blindfold from Padme's eyes for the second time that evening, causing her to take in the new sight before her. For right in front of her was the dining room table, beautifully set with the golden silverware she and her family owned, a vase full of flowers, and an assortment of delicious foods. The foods consisted of sizzling Shaak patties, Nabooian vegetables, freshly grilled and buttered, hot Alderaanian rolls, and steamy Corellian beans. In addition, there were goblets of filled with ice cream and shurra fruit. However, the biggest surprise of all was the individual standing next to the table, for it wasn't Anakin, as "admen suspected, but Luke instead. Luke's attire consisted of a clean, white shirt, kaki trousers, and a black cloak small enough to fit his 11 year old frame. Upon seeing his mother, he smiled widely and held out his hand.

"Welcome home mommy. I hope you like my surprise for you, and you look very pretty."

After being momentarily at a loss for words, Padme finally managed to recover and ask her still smiling son, "Luke, what is all of this ?"

"Well mommy, Miss Dorme and Miss Sabe told me how you always work hard and don't have a chance to relax and enjoy yourself. Plus, I know that dad's been busy lately with his Jedi work and hasn't taken you out on a date in a long time. So I decided to put together a dinner date for you with Miss Sabe's and Miss Dorme's help. I did want to take you to a restaurant like dad does, but I don't have enough credits in my allowance for that. I also set up the table, though Miss Sabe and Miss Dorme cooked the food and bought the dress, which I selected. Do you like everything I put together for you mommy ?"

After listening to what Luke had to say, Padme was overcome with emotion and immediately rushed over and embraced her son.

"Oh Luke, that was so sweet and thoughtful of you to do all of this for me. Of course I like it", she she said as she continued to embrace him. After they parted, Padme and Luke went to sit at the table, with Luke being a gentleman and trying to pull out the chair for his mom.

The dinner was absolutely delicious and Padme felt that Luke made some excellent selections in regards to the food choices. As they ate, they talked about their day, with Luke telling his mom that he'd finally succeeded in meditation, something that he was very proud of. As Padme listened, she knew that Anakin had been trying to teach their son meditation for quite some time now, but Luke, just like his dad when he was a Jedi padawan, had trouble mastering meditation. To hear that Luke had finally succeeded in accomplishing something as difficult as mediation brought joy to Padme's heart and she herself was very proud of her son. Padme on her part told Luke about a bill to increase funds in order to build new apartments for Coruscant's underprivileged. Despite some minor opposition from a few senators who felt that the funds could be more useful elsewhere, the bill managed to pass with the majority vote in favor of it.

After finishing their dinner, and then their dessert of ice cream with shurra fruit, which Padme enjoyed immensely, Luke got up from his chair and walked over to his mom, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance please mommy ?", Luke asked her with a smile.

"Why yes my kind young sir, I'd love to", Padme replied as she returned her son's smile and took his offered hand, allowing him to lift her off of her chair and escort her to the living room. Once there, Luke placed his other hand on his mother's back while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Together, they danced around the living room, the two of them gliding forwards, backwards, around, and side to side. As they danced, Padme agreed to herself that her son was a pretty good dancer, even though he was a little clumsy and stepped on her toes a few times. Otherwise, it was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Star Wars"**

 **Chapter Three**

Eventually the dance ended and both Padme and Luke pulled apart, both of them feeling a bit tired and agreeing that it was time for bed. Luke asked his mother if he could escort her to her room, and she agreed. Once they got to her bedroom door, Padme stooped down so that she was face to face with her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. She then looked directly into his eyes while giving him a warm smile.

"You were right in that your father hasn't taken me on a date in a long time since he's been busy lately, just as I've been. Therefore, the fact that you went through a lot of trouble just so that I could enjoy a nice evening means a lot to me and I appreciate it very much."

"Thanks mommy, and I'm glad you enjoyed everything."

"I most certainly did Luke, and thank you. Now I believe it's time to give your date her goodnight kiss", Parke then said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Luke blushed mildly, but leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek. Padme, however, halted his movement by placing her hand on the side of his face and with a mischievous smile said to him, "Actually, since you've done a very good job with everything, and this evening was like a date, you deserve a proper kiss." "However", she added as her eyes turned slightly serious, "this will only be a one time thing." And with that, Padme wrapped her arms around her son, leaned forward, pressed her lips to his, and gave him a huge, long kiss. Momentarily surprised for a moment, Luke quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, eagerly returning her kiss.

After a little while, they parted, leaving a red blush on Luke's cheeks, then they rested their foreheads together.

"Wow mommy", Luke said in amazement, "you're a very good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself Luke", Padme responded with amusement in her voice. "But remember, this was only a onetime thing for a special occasion. My lips ultimately belong to your father's."

"I understand mommy", Luke replied. They then separated, bid each other good night, and Luke went to his bedroom while Padme entered her own bedroom and closed the door. Once inside, she removed her gown, put on her blue nightie, got underneath her bed covers, and started reading her favorite holo novel just as she intended to when she was headed home. While reading, she received a recorded message from Anakin on her comlink with him telling her that he and Obi-Wan had finished their mission on Corellia and he would be returning soon. Padme smiled at her husband's message, happy that he was finally coming home and remembering when earlier she had assumed that he was behind the evening's events. Even though that turned out not to be the case, Padme was content with the way things had turned out. She continued to read until her eyelids grew heavy, after which she placed her holo novel to the side then turned out the light and went to sleep, feeling both happy and grateful for her life, family, and for the kindness and love of her son, knowing that as long as she had all three, life was good.

 **The End**


End file.
